Flicker Grazen
Flicker Grazen is a tribute created by '''PernciousFabrication. 'From District 10, this young man is a very friendly individual who can use his social abilities to build friendships and truce's with other tributes. Full Profile Name: Flicker Grazen Age: 16 District: 10 Gender: Male Personality: Flicker is very much an extrovert, thriving off other people's presence, but also their praise, and likes leadership. He's the kind of person who really has no problem with death, blood, exc., as his background in livestock made sure of. He's very humorous, and never lacks a quick comeback when in a conversation, though often times he hurts those he cares about, both physically and emotionally, without even realizing it. Unobservant in other ways too, he is prone to not noticing things directly in front of him, especially when focused on other things. His appearance is very important to him and is actually quite selfish and self involved if one gets to know him. He is prone to feeling lonely due to his extroverted disposition and can become quite cold if left alone for any substantial period of time. Backstory: Despite District 10 being one of the poorer districts, he was never felt the brunt of it. While he by no stretch of the imagination lived in luxury, it was enough. His older sister is/was a real role model for him, retaining a stiff upper lip and dignity at all times. She had been reaped a few years prior, but another girl volunteered in her place. His parents, though he would never admit it, had been some of his best friends throughout his childhood. His mom in particular has always been there for him in bad times. His father is more of the quiet type and is often off doing various labor intensive jobs. Nevertheless, they have a respectable relationship build primarily on Flicker's common accompaniment with his father to work. His social life had always been a top priority for him, and he retains a desire for popularity, though never acts upon it at home Weapons: Knives (up close, not throwing), Clubs/Bats/Bludgeoning Weapons Appearance: He's tall and has a rather pale skin tone, which is easily sunburnt. He has dark brown hair with a slight wave when given the opportunity to grow long, but he prefers to keep it in a short, choppy style. He has average features, with green-brown eyes that always seem to have a shine to them. In terms of physique, he's not bad off, with light tone all over, most prominently in his legs and arms, and less so in his stomach and chest. Strengths: Amicability, Strength Weaknesses: Obliviousness, Selfishness, Need for Attention Fears: Suffocation/Drowning/Not being able to breath Extended Backstory Flicker was born to Sorga and Feoh Grazen, and has an older sister, Morgen, by 5 years. He grew up in a small, badly taken care of house towards the outskirts of the town center. The only property rightfully theirs was the small patch of land around the house, but the vast field, a common sight in District 10, adjacent to their property basically became theirs. Feoh is a large, tough man. And while he has the power and ability to act intimidating when needed, often uses a softer, more gentle demeanor when at home. He isn't overly talkative however, and past early childhood couldn't maintain a close bond with either child. He works at the ranch closest to their home, still nearly 2 miles away, and often takes Flicker with him to prepare him for his inevitable line of work. His work is the primary income for the family, and a rather well paying compared to the general population of the impoverished district Sorga is, in many ways, the opposite of Feoh. She's gregarious, small, and rather weak, both physically and emotionally. It wasn't unusual for her to break down in tears after an argument with anyone, especially her beloved children. She has no proper job outright, but keeps herself busy with housework, tending to her small but precious garden, and taking care of the chickens. A small chicken coop is the only other structure on their property, and is another way they make ends meet. Eggs are collected every morning and run to town, where they are sold to the locals and peacekeepers alike. Sorga is passionate about her kids more than anything else, and is having a hard time accepting the fact that they are both all but adults. Morgen is almost the opposite of Flicker, quite a loner and having no close friends. Though not lacking the opportunity, she always chose the solitary life throughout schooling, and rarely, if ever, did anything with people outside of her family. Despite all this, she is very caring and open person to her family, with her mother being her main friend in her younger days, and now Flicker, she is perfectly happy having her kin as her closest companions. The family cat, Puddles, is taken with the girl, and is as good a friend as she has ever really had, comforting her in times if grief and pain. As a boy Flicker was as sociable as anyone else, with a large group of friends, and a best friend, Blaise. The two boys were inseparable for years, adventuring and getting into trouble. The 2 boys grew apart, however, going through middle school and now hardly talk. Flicker still has the desire to be with Blaise but never acts on it out of fear that Blaise has moved on. Among his peers Flicker is very much a social butterfly and many people identify him as a very close friend, though he never really looks into anything more than a mild camaraderie. Additional Information * He will usually alliance with the anti-careers or another small alliance if asked * His fear of not being able to breath is mostly just a quirk of his, but may stem party from an incident in which he found himself trapped head first in a hole, short of breath at about 2 years old * His sexual orientation is ambiguous with homosexual tendencies, harboring a crush in Blaise in his younger days Trivia * The original draft of his character had him having the name Tylan, with the name of Flicker going to a little brother, and no sister * His birthday, being in the early-mid summer, is only few weeks before the reaping * His parents' names, Feoh and Sorga, are from Old English, meaning "livestock" and "sorrow" respectively Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:PerniciousFabrication's Tributes